Kitten
by LoneWolfGirl98
Summary: Loyd turned Lelouch into a half human half cat hybrid and Suzaku likes it. Pointless smut, rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Bam, bam, bam! Suzaku rolled off of his bed and walked over to the door to answer it. He opened the door an as suspected a certain dark haired purple eyed emperor stood fuming in the door way. "Hello Lelouch, how was your day?" Lelouch walked past him and into the room not bothering to answer his question, "I am going to kill Loyd!" Suzaku rolled his eyes, this wasn't uncommon, in fact it happened way to often. Loyd had a tendency to 'accidentally' slip experimental chemicals into Lelouch's drinks our 'absentmindedly' trap him in machines to test him. He was somewhat obsessed with the young emperors geass power and took every opportunity to observe and test it. "What did he do this time?" Suzaku asked in an exasperated voice.

Lelouch didn't answer in words, instead he simply took off his pants revealing a long furry black tail wrapped around his right leg. Suzaku gawked at it as it elegantly unwrapped itself from Lelouch's leg and began thrashing angrily behind him. "Oh that's not all," Suzaku pulled his gaze away from the tail still flicking back and forth behind Lelouch to look at his face. Lelouch looked back at him with cat slit eyes as two furry black ears stood up on his head, he couldn't see them when Lelouch had them flattened to his head because the blended in perfectly with his raven hair.

Lelouch was spitting fury and Suzaku could almost hear a low hissing growl in the other boys throat. Suzaku however couldn't hold back a smile. With cat ears and a fluffy tail he couldn't stop himself from thinking Lelouch looked really cut right now, like an angry kitten. " He turned me into a frickin cat! He is going to pay for this one, he's gone to far!" Suzaku chuckled, "calm down Lelouch, I think they're cute." Suzaku approached Lelouch and wrapped his arms around him and kissing him lightly. A slight blush appeared on the ravens cheeks. "But..." Lelouch was interrupted by low purr from deep within his chest, he bowed his head resting it at the the hollow of Suzaku's throat, his cat ears tickling the others chin. Suzaku had sneakily traced his hands down Lelouch's back until he reached the base of his tail where he began to scratch gently.

Lelouch shuddered in his arms and he chuckled, "feel good?" Suzaku could feel the steady vibration of Lelouch's chest as he purred. _I guess it didn't just affect physical features. _Suzaku thought as he gave the tail a slight tug, causing a hiss to escape between Lelouch's clenched teeth. Lelouch tried to push away but Suzaku wouldn't let him, "Suzaku s-stop their s-s-sensitive." Suzaku didn't respond, instead he started twirling the tail between his fingers and nibbling the tip of one of the furry ears. Lelouch shuddered again and continued to purr as Suzaku coxed him further into the room towards the bed. He used the arm that had been securing Lelouch to him to undo the buttons on the front of the emperors shirt. He let go of Lelouch's tail so he could sweep the others legs out from under him. Suzaku carried him the rest of the way to the bed and laid him down so that he was on top of the raven. He looked down at Lelouch, the only article of clothing he had left was a pair of black cotton boxers. Suzaku kissed along Lelouch's jaw line and down his throat to his color bone. He continued downward until he came to one hard nipple which he sucked lightly before doing the same to the other one. Lelouch pushed head back into the pillows and moaned, his cat ears pushed back with pleasure. Suzaku trailed his fingers down Lelouch's stomach and stopped just above his boxers to tease the sensitive skin there. Lelouch shivered under the delicate touch. "Suzaku! What are you doing!?" Lelouch tried to push his hands away but he simply undid his belt and wrapped it around Lelouch's wrists attaching him to the head board. This would be there first time going this far, but Suzaku couldn't hold back anymore.

"Lelouch seeing you like this, I can't handle it anymore. I know this will be you first time so I'll be gentle with you ok, I promise you'll like it."

"N-no, but..."

"Your just nervous, let me do all the work."

With that Suzaku slipped off Lelouch's boxers and tossed them aside, then stripped himself down. Lelouch gasped when he felt Suzaku's mouth swallow his erection. His legs squeezed Suzaku's shoulders as the the brunette bobbed his head up and down. Lelouch's breathing picked up as he neared his climax, :Suzaku I'm c-coming." Suzaku swallowed as Lelouch came in his mouth before pulling off with a soft pop. Suzaku captured Lelouch's lips in a quick kiss, "are you ready for what comes next?" Lelouch nodded, "on one condition, untie me." Suzaku smiled down at him, "as you wish your majesty." Suzaku undid the restraints letting Lelouch's hands fall to the mattress, then touched his fingers to Lelouch's lips. Lelouch excepted the digits into his mouth and began running his tongue over them. _His tongue is rough, like a cats too._ Suzaku couldn't repress the shiver that ran up his spine when he thought about what that tongue would feel like on his cock. He removed his fingers from Lelouch's mouth, his body was tense and his breathing quick. "Relax, it will only hurt if you tense up." Suzaku kissed along his haw to distract him as he pressed the first finger into the young emperor. He nipped and sucked the sensitive skin of Lelouch's throat as he entered the second finger and began scissoring him.

"Okay, I think your ready." Suzaku removed his fingers and positioned himself at Lelouch's entrance.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it."

"Only for a little bit, but I promise it get's better."

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck, "I trust you." Suzaku smiled as he slowly pushed into him. Lelouch's grip tightened around his neck and he groaned. "You okay?"

"Yes, ju-just adjusting... Okay you can move now."

Suzaku began thrusting slowly at first then picking up speed as Lelouch adapted. Suddenly Lelouch moaned arching of the bed and purring. 'Do that again!" Suzaku did and was rewarded with another deep moan. He continued to aim for this spot bringing them both closer to there climax. Lelouch's tail curled and his nails dug into Suzaku's skin as he came, Suzaku soon followed him over the edge groaning his name.

Suzaku sat up and pulled the covers over Lelouch who was already starting to nod off.

"Good night Lelouch, I love you."

"Love you too Suzaku," Lelouch muttered before drifting off to sleep. Suzaku quickly dressed himself and was out the door five minutes later.

"Loyd! Whatever it was you you used on Lelouch today, can I have some of it?"

"Here take the rest of it. It was ineffective anyway."

Suzaku took the bottle of chemicals, "ineffective for you maybe, but it worked all to well for me."

Loyd gave him a quizzical look as he left the room. "I wander what he meant by that. Oh well."

**A/N: Ok I know it didn't really have much of a plot or anything but I think it came out pretty well considering it popped into my head when I was half asleep. Any way leave a like if you want and leave a review I love feedback of all sorts. Ok then bye for now kitties, till next time. ;D**


End file.
